


Need

by ximeria



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-24
Updated: 2010-03-24
Packaged: 2017-10-21 05:02:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To quench your thirst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://nicci_mac.livejournal.com/profile)[Nicci_Mac](http://nicci_mac.livejournal.com/) for cheering.
> 
> Prompt: Jack/Ianto, Water

It was ridiculously hot in the hub and Ianto had long since discarded both jacket and vest and was seriously considering his trousers or shirt next. He had finally managed to get the internal A/C to do as he wanted it to. At least partly. The temperature would be going down over the next five or so hours. Not as fast as he'd have liked, but he had to consider the equipment of the hub. If he forced the A/C down too fast, it could cause damage to the alien components of the computer system.

At least he didn't have the rest of the team getting underfoot as they are out investigating rumours of strange purple cauliflower-like plants up around Monmouth. However much Ianto would have liked the rest of the team to suffer as he did, he wouldn't have been able to fix the A/C this fast if they'd been there to bitch and moan.

He had already warned them about the heat and from what he could tell, Jack had trusted him to take care of it. It was a nice change from before Jack left. He seemed to acknowledge Ianto's ability to handle things on his own.

"You weren't kidding when you said the heating'd gone off the deep end," Jack said, obviously expecting Ianto to jump, to be surprised. Ianto merely turned around and tilted his head in greeting.

He'd been warned by the extra layer of security programs he'd done last weekend. It would take a lot more than Jack to get past them. Especially since Jack wasn't aware they were there. He'd let him know.

Eventually.

"I've fixed it, but I don't want to risk any damage to the systems by lowering the temperature too fast."

Jack nodded and walked up to him, leaning in for a quick kiss. "I let the others have the rest of the afternoon off just because of that. I figured you would prefer to do this without Owen bitching about the heat and Tosh trusts you around the equipment anyway – Gwen didn't mind having the afternoon off either."

Ianto chuckled and it turned to a moan when Jack reached up and Ianto noticed that Jack had obviously detoured to the fridge. In his hand he held a bottle of cold water, condensation dripping down and over Jack's fingers.

Jack grinned and Ianto was fairly sure there were other reasons for Jack giving the rest of the team a few hours off. He didn't mind, at least not if the rift would be nice and not spit out anything insane, alien and set on destruction.

Ianto reached for the bottle, but Jack moved too fast and a moment later the bottle was pressed against his temple. If he'd moaned at the sight of it, he was fairly sure he'd sounded absolutely obscene at the touch of the icy coldness and the cool condensation running from his temple down over his cheek.

Swallowing a grin, Ianto reached forward and put his hands on Jack's hips. At least Jack had been smart enough to ditch the coat when he'd entered. Smart and a nice show of foresight, as that meant less for Ianto to divest him of.

He closed his eyes as Jack let the bottle slide down along his neck, the drops of icy water running down underneath the collar of his shirt, making him shiver. Ianto's breath hitched when Jack leaned close, blowing air over the cool line of water, before following it down, tugging at Ianto's shirt.

Jack straightened back up. "Hold this," he whispered, handing Ianto the bottle. "And keep your eyes closed." With that, Ianto was handed the bottle and Jack's presence in front of him disappeared, or rather, he could feel how Jack slid to his knees in front of him.

Ianto widened his stance a little, letting his free hand rest on Jack's neck when he leaned in to nuzzle at Ianto's crotch. For once it seemed as if Jack wasn't interested in a long tease, because he undid Ianto's belt and trousers and unceremoniously pulled them down.

"Ianto, no underwear?"

Ianto almost laughed out loud at Jack's fake outrage.

"As your boss," Jack said severely, "I have to say, I approve wholeheartedly," the last was added in an even deeper voice.

Biting his lower lip, Ianto braced himself and a second later he wasn't disappointed, as Jack grabbed his dick and swallowed it down, the tip of it sliding into his throat.

There was no holding back and Ianto's grip tightened on the cold bottle, almost enough to break the plastic, with the other he dug his fingers into Jack's hair, let his head fall back and let out a sound he would never have believed he could have.

Jack hummed approvingly around him. His hands were hard on Ianto's hips, holding him in place as he sucked and licked Ianto so hard and fast that Ianto's legs nearly buckled under him.

Ianto couldn't believe how hot Jack's mouth was, even if Jack had done this to him before, this was fast and with one thing in mind. Getting Ianto off as fast as possible.

Which wasn't hard to do, because Ianto's orgasm hit him like a freight train, making him swear loudly at Jack, letting the other man take his weight for a moment.

When he finally regained enough sense to open his eyes, he blinked a couple of times until Jack, who was standing again, came into focus.

Jack had taken back the bottle and had opened it, taking a deep draught of it before handing it over. "Drink," he said with a lewd grin. "Now that we've taken the top off your need, you'll need a lot of water. Can't have you passing out from dehydration."

He said that with a wink as he shed his shirt and kicked off his unlaced boots.

Ianto smirked and followed orders like a good little soldier. He knew Jack well enough to know that if Jack told him that he'd need it, he'd need it.

 **The End**


End file.
